


Love That Tongue

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Het, Language, M/M, Out of Character, Sex Talk, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellatrix loves Voldemort's tongue. Ginny and Hermione have their respective partners. And don't forget about Rabastan and Oliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love That Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> The Great Maze Chall/Comp: You continue straight through the maze with your companion when you see movement up ahead: Bellatrix and Voldemort running off into the dark with a mangled corpse. Whatever turns them on, right?
> 
> Pick a Card, Any Card Challenge: Eight of Hearts – Write a Bellamort
> 
> The As Many As You Want Competition: Prompts Used – spiders and thorns, Blaise/Ginny Pansy/Hermione

Hermione and Ginny giggle as they walk through the weeds. They're whispering and comparing notes about their lovers. It's like comparing apples and oranges, but it doesn't change the fun of it.

They're interrupted from their heated discussion about what kind of pleasure tongues can truly bring to young, nubile bodies by a cackling laugh.

Hermione and Ginny simultaneously roll their eyes. "Hello, Bella," Ginny says while Hermione simply smiles.

"Girls, girls, girls. You have no idea the epic pleasure a snake tongue can bring you."

Hermione and Ginny sneak a glance at each other. Then they look at Bellatrix and Hermione says, "Really, Bella? Describe the feeling."

Bellatrix's slim body positively shakes as if she's imagining the pleasure. "It's absolutely euphoric. It feels as if he's stabbing me inside, over and over again. He licks me so good and makes me so wet. It's so, so  _good_. My toes curls and arms clench. My stomach swims and I yearn for more. I forget to breathe in my ecstasy." Her voice goes dreamy towards the end.

"Sounds heavily," Ginny says. She pauses, and then asks, "Do you think he'll give Blaise any tips?"

Hermione snorts. "I think to get the best feeling, your lover needs to have the tongue of a snake."

Ginny pouts.

They continue walking to Riddle Manor and to the left, Bellatrix points out something. Amongst a bunch of spiders and thorns – both Ginny and Hermione shudder at that – there stands Oliver and Rabastan. They are in the only spot that isn't covered.

"Hey, Oli," Ginny calls.

Oliver looks over and makes a move to walk over to them, but Rabastan grabs him around his waist and kisses his neck. Oliver tilts his head and his eyes become hooded. "Um...uh," he stutters. When Rabastan stops the attack on his neck, Oliver is able to speak coherently and says, "Rabastan and I are a bit busy. I'll talk to you guys later."

Ginny and Hermione nod and watch with wide eyes as Rabastan turns Oliver around and devours his mouth, hands obviously undoing Oliver's trousers.

They quickly move along. Oliver is a good-looking bloke, but none of them want to see where that is going. Well, Hermione and Ginny doesn't. Bellatrix may be a different story altogether, but that is something neither of the girls really wants to think about.

They finally make it into the Riddle Manor and all three heads for the library. Bellatrix begins skipping ahead of them in her eagerness. Ginny and Hermione rush to keep up with her.

When they get into the library, Ginny immediately goes to Blaise. She plops down onto his lap. "Hey, love."

Blaise smiles and kisses her gently. The gentleness of the kiss seems to be a lie because his hand is working its way under her top and she arches into the touch. Ginny's hands massage Blaise's growing erection through his trousers as she murmurs against his lips, "You naughty, naughty boy."

Blaise desists the kissing and groping of Ginny, but she still lazily rubs his erection so he's thrusting into her hand, not caring of the people in the room as he moans.

He leans forward and whispers huskily into her ear, "I want to fuck you so badly, make you beg for my cock in your sweet pussy."

"Later," Ginny promises, crossing her legs as she feels dampness soak through her knickers at his lustful words.

Pansy and Hermione are kissing on another couch. Both of them are laying down, Pansy on top of Hermione. Pansy's hand is underneath Hermione's dress and slowly pushing the hem up to expose thigh creamy thigh.

"Pansy," Hermione breathes, parting her legs wantonly, forgetting they aren't alone.

"What is it?" Pansy roughly asks before she buries her head into Hermione's chest, kissing her covered breasts and causing Hermione to arch up in the tantalizing mouth. A fire seems to heat up in her lower belly and she craves more.

Bellatrix's giggle draws everyone's attention. Voldemort is on a throne-like chair and Bellatrix is sitting on his lap, kissing his neck and working her way down to his chest.

Voldemort's hand is on Bellatrix's back and he slips his fingers underneath the thin spaghetti straps of her top.

"Oh, my Lord. You're so big," Bellatrix says and one of her hands disappears from Voldemort's arm and Hermione sees her massaging the growing bulge.

"Bella," Voldemort groans and he lifts her chin up since her eyes were intent on his growing cock, and he claims her lips in a needy kiss. A hand rubs her breasts and his mouth swallows her needy cries.

Bellatrix breaks the kiss. "Master, please, I need you in me. Right now." She stands up and is quickly undoing her top.

Voldemort looks at the other occupants of the room. "Get out."

They don't need to be told twice. Blaise, Ginny, Hermione, and Pansy quickly leave, not wanting to witness the show that is about to commence.

Voldemort pulls down Bellatrix's skirt and takes his erection out of its confinement. With no hesitation, no preparation, she sits down on him and rides him, her head thrown back when he hits her sweet spot that makes her toes curl.

When Voldemort's mouth latches onto her bouncing breast, licking and biting her nipples, Bellatrix comes with a cry. She clenches around him, pulling his release from his body. She milks him dry, resting her head on his chest.

"Wow," Bellatrix says dreamily.

Voldemort chuckles and holds her securely to his body. "Get dressed. We have to gather the others. There's work to do."

Bellatrix minutely nods and quickly makes herself presentable, but the rosey flush doesn't leave her cheeks.

Voldemort tucks himself back in and stands up, leading them out of the library in search of the other four. Hopefully, they won't be in state of undress, although of course he doesn't mind interrupting them if they are.

Bellatrix happily skips by his side and as he stalks down the corridors, she can't help wondering if he'll use his magnificent tongue tonight if the mission goes well. Oh, she hopes.


End file.
